The present invention relates to multilayer semiconductor devices, and more particularly to improvements in gate turn off (GTO) thyristor structures to produce a solid state switch having improved characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field is described in the above-referenced copending application Ser. No. 442,920. The invention described in that application is concerned with dynamic control of conductivity modulation in power semiconductor devices, including intelligent plasma management to optimize switching efficiency. As described in that application, this requires control of both cathode N emitter efficiency and anode emitter efficiency.